¿ Que siente el fuego?
by Raven-owo
Summary: El alquimista de la llama experimenta un nuevo y desconocido sentimiento hacia su teniente Royai One Shot Mi primer fic asi que tenganme piedad Edit: algunos detalles arreglados


Finas y rápidas gotas caían en central indicando el comienzo de una tormenta , a medida que estas se volvían más y más, era ev

Hola! Les traigo mi primer intento de Fic, un Royai o algo parecido  
Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece ni sus personajes ni nada, si no tendría a Edward haciendo fanservice por montones

Perdonen los errores gramaticales que pudiera escaparse al potente corrector de word, vamos solo un Clic a Review y me harán feliz

**¿Qué siente el fuego?**

Finas y rápidas gotas caían en central indicando el comienzo de una tormenta , a medida que estas se volvían más y más, era evidente que el clima no mejoraría. El viento silbaba contra las ventanas de las casas haciéndolas tronar estrepitosamente mientras las gotas de lluvias se volvían cada ves mas enormes. Las gotas más finas caían como pequeñas agujas en la ventana de cierta oficina. Estas parecían pelear por presenciar el espectáculo, se empujaban y agarraban con sus manitas a la ventana hasta que ¡splash! caían hechas pedazos al frió suelo.

En el interior de aquella oficina se encontraban dos personas. Coronel y teniente.

Un apuesto alquimista escribía perezoso el rutinario papeleo mientras la rubia lo miraba de reojo. Roy mustang, era el nombre de aquel pelinegro, quien poco se concentraba en su trabajo y desviaba a la mirada hacia su sexy teniente., Riza. Quien ya cansada de hacer amenazas solo limpiaba su preciada arma. Para mustang eso era suficiente.

Hace algún tiempo que se había dado cuenta de algo, algo en aquella rubia de ojos marrones que le hacia mirarla en cuanto tenia la oportunidad; un extraño y nuevo sentimiento había despertado en el indiferente corazón del alquimista.

Ese algo que la hacia inalcanzable, no como muchas de las mujeres con las que había estado antes, era ese sentimiento lo qué lo hacia sentirse como quien se encuentra cometiendo un delito, como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido .Eso era lo extraño, mustang se sentía cautivado por, esa sensación, esa dura formalidad que los separaba que lo hacia todo mas…era difícil explicarlo. Ella era diferente. Le hacia tenerle respeto y hasta miedo pero a el le gustaba eso…Definitivamente el coronel adoraba los desafíos

Sin embargo aquello que sentía lo hacia pasar horas meditando cosa a la que no estaba acostumbrado pero...¿que haría si la teniente lo tomaba por loco? Solía cuestionarse el hombre.

Desde luego era solo el su superior…(?)...

Eso era lo que lo hacia vacilar pensar y volver a vacilar.

Mientras flame pensaba en eso la rubia lo observaba con detención, no había avanzado ni siquiera una página de su trabajo y ya todos habían abandonado la oficina. Miró distraída la ventana, solo se veían gotas y mas gotas, era imposible salir con esa lluvia, supuso que tendría que pasar la noche ahí.

Miro nuevamente a su coronel para avisarle de lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior pero este aun se encontraba absorto en sus pensamiento.

-Uff - suspiró la rubia. -¡TAISA!- exclamó al tiempo en que disparaba su arma.

El coronel salió de su trance rápidamente para encontrarse frente a los mortíferos ojos de la rubia acompañados del cañón de su arma.

-Ah...yo lo siento Ri…es decir teniente creo que es tiempo de que me valla podemos seguir con esto después…...

-De eso quería hablarle señor, el tiempo esta bastante malo y no encuentro prudente salir, supongo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí a pasar la noche.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió a mustang sin embargo no rechazo, odiaba la lluvia.

_Esa dura formalidad_. Pensó Roy. No se lo imaginaba de otra manera esa pared que los separaba hacia mas fuerte su relación…pero y si no había tal relación?

Con aquella idea fija en su mente comenzó poco a poco a angustiarse…¡_Como se me pudieron haber cruzado ese tipo de ideas por mi mente!_ Se reprendió, algo entre el y su teniente…. Sin embargo no podía ignorar a su corazón, había algo en ella…

¿¡Y si ella solo lo veía como un perezoso Taisa y…nada mas!? El coronel se horrorizó con la idea y miro distraído a la mujer que tantos dolores de cabeza le provocaba (claro nuestro querido Roy no esta acostumbrado a pensar tanto) .

_Tiene algo, un aire especial_. Pensó, su mirada tan decidida pero a las ves hermosa, esa andar misterioso. Ella era diferente..

-Teniente -Dijo firmemente. ahora se encontraba decidido -¿Que piensa usted de mi? Preguntó temeroso.

-Bueno yo- vaciló la rubia -Yo pienso que usted es una persona muy respetable que merece mi admiración- titubeo la dama al tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

Roy, que hace tiempo tenia su mirada clavada en ella, suspiró…bueno esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, pensó, imaginándose el glorioso momento en que ella le declaraba su amor y se besaban apasionadamente. Se rió de la sola idea mientras les dirigía otra de esas miradas que eran solo para ella.

-Pues yo creo que usted es una dama muy sexy. Roy se sorprendió al ver un leve tinte rojo en las mejillas de la mujer que ahora empezaba a desenfundar su arma.

-_¿¡Pero que estaba haciendo!?_- Pensó la teniente, después de todo ese un cumplido

-Gracias Taisa- murmuró al tiempo que se escondía entre los papeles para "adelantar trabajo"

Roy suspiró….tal vez, tal vez esa no era la respuesta que esperaba pero algo debía significar. Ese pequeño gesto, la taza de café, ahora fría, que reposaba sobre su escritorio, café que ella había preparado, un buenos días, un hasta mañana todas esas pequeñas señales. Ambos lo sabían, por que así era como debía ser... indescifrable y obvio a la ves

Mustang sonrió misteriosamente, mientras contemplaba el rostro de Hawkeye quien rápidamente se había quedado dormida entre el papeleo, finalmente había descubierto el nombre de aquel sentimiento…

-Yo también te quiero Riza- Murmuró, con la tenue esperanza de que ella no estuviera realmente dormida.


End file.
